


The Sixth Element

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Humor, Movie Night, Romance, Sickfic, Soft Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Sheldon cocoon together after she gives him her cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Element

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo, Prompt: tissue

“Sheldon,” Amy scolded, “don’t wipe your nose on your sleeve.”

She received an angry glare, which she met with her own unimpressed stare. “Kleenexes are utterly illogical ways to dispose of bodily waste.”

“How so?” Amy asked, spooning more chicken broth into the oversized red earthenware mug he’d been using since he’d come down with her cold.

“It lumps the entire mass of unappealing bacteria into your hand, turning the tissue into a soaking wet clump of disgusting paper.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Would you prefer a handkerchief?” 

“No,” he said, cuddling up with the box. “I have sufficient.” 

“All right,” Amy sighed. “Perhaps we might watch some lovely period pictures.”

Sheldon stared at her blankly. “unless it involves a dystopian society and laser blasters, I’m afraid my interest remains unpiqued.”

Amy turned on her small television set and flicked the stations about. “Perhaps we might find a compromise.” 

A few flicks later, Sheldon brightened up. “Oooh, Battlestar Glactica! The original Starbucks is a man and doesn’t bare breasts that bizarrely distract me.”

“No thank you,” Amy said. She stopped and gasped. “Oooh! It’s Ever After.”

“Oh Good Lord…”

“What’s wrong with Ever After?” Amy wondered.

Sheldon glowered, his words coming in clipped, formal sentences. “First of all, the costumes are completely wrong, and I’ll never forgive them for what they did to Da Vinci…”

Amy frowned. “But Da Vinci was Danielle’s mentor. He taught her how to see art and beauty and paint and wear butterfly wings and a pretty crown.”

“Amy. You’re having princess fantasies again.”

She pouted at him, hang-dog of expression. “I just want to wear a crown and be beautiful. Is that a crime?”

“You’re already pleasantly-shaped,” Sheldon declared. She coughed and leaned back against the mountain of pillows Sheldon had nested himself with. 

“Maybe if we keep looking…” Sheldon kept clicking. “Aha. The Fifth Element: it combines a classic sci-fi storyline with an edgy female protagonist. Game, set and match to Doctor Cooper.”

Amy grinned. “That’s fine.” He switched the movie on, then cuddled up against Amy as the movie spooled out. Neither said another thing until Amy’s fingers slipped into Sheldon’s somewhat greasy grip.

“Amy, the boyfriend agreement states…”

“…It states that there’s a codicil for handholding. Illness, fear, and general malaise are exceptions.”

“Loophole!” Sheldon croaked. “You brainy goddess.”

“I enjoy impressing you,” she smiled. 

Another pause. “Amy?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know ‘Soft Kitty’?”

“No,” She frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t. But if you hum a few bars I can fake it.”

He ignored her joke. “How is it that you don’t know the most powerful, tuneful song of our generation?” 

“Because not all of us adore nursery rhymes,” she replied. Comparing her to another woman, his best friend’s girlfriend at that, made her want to dump the rest of his soup over his stubborn head.

The movie filled the air between them with junk noise for another moment before Sheldon spoke again. “Amy?”

“Yes Sheldon?”

“Can you ask Penny to sing Soft Kitty to me?”

Sheldon discovered that the ads had lied to him. Hot cup o’noodles poured down the pants did not warm the soul.

THE END.


End file.
